The present invention relates to a spinning-type fishing reel having a mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the rotor of the reel. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism for preventing the reverse rotation of a rotor and related components in a spinning-type fishing reel of a type having a rotor rotatably mounted on a reel body and a spool which both rotates and reciprocates back and forth as the reel handle is turned to wind in the fishing line.
In conventional spinning reels of this type, reverse rotation of the rotor is prevented with the use of a locking gear whereby a locking lever is selectively moved in and out of engagement with the teeth of the locking gear by operation of an actuating lever, a portion of which extends outside the reel body for the fisherman to operate.
Prior art arrangements of the actuating lever include one in which the actuating lever is swingable back and forth in the same directions as the movement of the rotor, one in which the actuating lever is swingable in directions perpendicular to the directions of movement of the winding handle, and one in which the actuating lever is swingable in directions parallel to the directions of movement of the winding lever. Further, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,020 to Gifford, the actuating lever can be implemented with a pushbutton movable towards and away from the reel body. Also, an arrangement is known whereby the actuating lever is a sliding member, slidable to the right and left of the reel body. In any of these constructions, however, there is an attendant disadvantage that the part of the actuating lever protruding from the reel body tends to interfere with the other operations of the reel, sometimes leading to the fishing line becoming tangled. Also, some of the above-described arrangements make it difficult for the fisherman to operate the actuating lever.